Anthracycline therapy has proven to be effective against many types of tumors. However, the side effects associated with anthracycline therapy, including cardiotoxicity, secondary leukemia and vomiting are severe. Alternative therapies with less severe side effects are known. Thus, there is a need in the art to determine types of cancer that respond best to anthracycline based therapy and which types of cancer would be better to treat with non-anthracycline based therapy. The present invention addresses these needs.